The present invention relates to diverters for a printing press.
In the past, signatures have been sequentially printed and passed to a suitable folder in a printing press. However, on occasion the signatures may build up and become jammed in the folder or on a path to the folder. The jam may form a large number of signatures in the jam before the press may be turned off. Such jammed signatures may cause considerable damage to the folder, and may require considerable down time of the press in order to remove the jam of signatures from the press, thus causing inefficiency in the press.